


Dressed for Success

by jedi_katalina



Category: Wiseguy
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina
Summary: Created for Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020
Relationships: Sonny Steelgrave/Vinnie Terranova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dressed for Success

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020


End file.
